valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kunkka
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 1 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 07. Oktober 2008|Dota 2 = 06. Oktober 2011}} Kunkka, der Admiral 20px, ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit und gehört zu den Radiant. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Disablers, Initiators, Carrys und Durablers einnehmen. Durch seine vielseitige Rollenverteilung eignen sich seine Angriffe sowohl für Flächenschaden, als auch zum Betäuben und Festsetzen von Gegnern. Stärker als bei einigen anderen Helden kommt es bei Kunkka auf ein perfektes Timing an, weshalb er nicht zu den einsteigerfreundlichsten Helden gehört. Torrent verfügt so beim Wirken zwar über eine Verzögerung, betäubt, schädigt und verlangsamt Gegner bei Treffern dafür jedoch. Seine passive Fähigkeit Tidebringer verursacht in kleineren Zeitabständen Flächenschaden im Nahkampf, der auch unsichtbare Helden des gegnerischen Teams schädigen kann. Durch X Marks the Spot kann Kunkka einen gegnerischen oder verbündeten Helden markieren und innerhalb der Wirkungszeit durch Return an die Ausgangsposition zum Zeitpunkt der Wirkung zurückbefördern. Sollte das Ziel davor Magieimmunität erlangen, kann es der Fähigkeit entkommen. Mit seinem Ultimate Ghostship beschwört Kunkka ein Geisterschiff, welches gegnerischen Einheiten Schaden zufügt und beim Zusammenstoß betäubt, während er Verbündeten einen Geschwindigkeitsbonus verpasst und sie Schaden erst verzögert erleiden lässt. Die Verzögerung kann Verbündete jedoch nicht töten. Kunkkas Ultimate kann mit Aghanim's Scepter aufgewertet werden, um die Gegner mit dem Schiff mitzureißen. Hype Kunkka sagt stets voraus, wo seine Gegner als nächstes sind. Er kann bestimmte Orte angreifen, indem er Geysire oder das Wrack eines Geisterschiffes heraufbeschwört. Falls er damit richtig zielt, können er und seine Verbündeten mit dem, was noch übrig ist, mühelos fertig werden. Biographie "Als Admiral der mächtigen claddischen Marine war Kunkka verantwortlich für den Schutz der Inseln seines Heimatlandes, als die Dämonen von Cataract gezielt nach dem Land der Menschen griffen. Nach Jahren kleinerer Einsätze und zunehmend gewagteren und verheerenderen Angriffen, warf die Dämonenflotte all ihre fleischfressenden Schiffe gegen die Trembling Isle. Verzweifelt beschworen die Selbstmord-Magier der Cladd in ihrem letzten Ritual eine Heerschar von Ahnengeistern, um die Flotte zu beschützen. Gegen die Dämonen war dies gerade genug, um das Blatt in der Schlacht zu wenden. Während Kunkka zusah, wie die Dämonen seine Schiffe eins nach dem anderen versenkten, verspürte er die Genugtuung, die feindliche Flotte mit seiner altertümlichen Magie zu verschleißen. Doch während dem Höhepunkt der Schlacht musste etwas im Gemenge aus Dämonen, Menschen und Geistern eine vierte, in der Tiefe schlummernde Macht aufgeweckt haben. Die Wellen wuchsen um die wenigen verbleibenden Schiffe zu gewaltigen Bergen an und Maelrawn der Tentacular erschien inmitten des Kampfgetümmels. Seine Tentakel wanden sich zwischen die Schiffe, zogen Boote von Dämonen und Menschen gleichermaßen aneinander und verwandelten Wasser und Wind in ein wütendes Chaos. Was dort im Auge des Sturms passierte, kann heute niemand genau sagen. Die Schiffe der Cataract verschwanden in der Leere, von der ehemaligen Besatzung aufgegeben. Kunkka ist nun der Admiral eines einzigen Schiffes, eines geisterhaften Wracks, das immer wieder die letzten Sekunden seiner Zerstörung durchlebt. Ob er während dieses Seebruchs starb, darüber kann man nur spekulieren. Nicht einmal Tidehunter, der Maelrawn beschwörte, kann dies mit Sicherheit sagen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *20. Juni 2012: Kunkka: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Ghost Ship-Debuff den gesamten Schaden direkt austeilte, wenn der Rum ausging, anstelle über die folgenden 8 Sekunden verteilt. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 15-Talent +15 Bewegungstempo wurde auf +20 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.88f *Abklingzeit von Torrent erhöht von 10 auf 16/14/12/10 *Schadensreduktion von Ghostship Rum reskaliert von 50 % auf 40/45/50 % Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Schaden von Torrent wurde von 120/180/240/300 auf 75/150/225/300 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Ghost Ship zieht Gegnern innerhalb eines Wirkungsbereiches von 200 in Richtung des Zerschellens. Es beginnt nun an der Stelle, an der Sie stehen und nicht hinter Ihnen. Es zerschellt an der Stelle, an der es normalerweise zerschellte. Gegner sind vor dem Zerschellen des Ghost Ships nach wie vor in der Lage, Handlungen zu tätigen. **Wirkt ähnlich wie der Rückstoß bei Drow Rangers Fähigkeit Gust. *Torrent gewährt nun direkt nach dem Anwenden Sicht auf den Zielbereich, anstelle zum Zeitpunkt des Wirkens. *Tiderbringer ist nun eine Autozauber-Fähigkeit die nur noch wirkt, wenn man sie auswählt oder direkt auf ein Ziel anwendet. *Schadensbonus von Tidebringer wurde 20/35/50/65 auf 25/40/55/70 erhöht. *Wirkungsbereich von Tidebringer wurde von 500/500/500/600 auf 450/500/550/600 reskaliert. *Manakosten von Ghost Ship wurden von 150/200/250 auf 125/175/225 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Kunkka musst sich nicht länger drehen um Torrent zu wirken *Torrent: Abklingzeit reduziert um 2 auf 10 *X Marks The Spot: Manakosten reduziert von 80 auf 50 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *X Marks the Spot: Verzögerung bei gegnerischen Helden wurde von 1/2/3/4 auf 4 gesetzt. *X Marks the Spot: Verzögerung bei verbündeten Helden wurde von 2/4/6/8 auf 8 gesetzt. *X Marks the Spot: Reichweite erhöht von 500/650/800/950 auf 350/550/750/100 *X Marks the Spot: Abklingzeit reskaliert von 14/13/12/11 zu 19/16/13/10 *X Marks the Spot Return: Manakosten auf 0 von 50 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *X Marks The Spot: Abklingzeit wurde von 13 auf 14/13/12/11 reskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Wirkungsbereich von Torrent wurde von 215 auf 225 erhöht. *X Marks the Spot kann bei verbündeten Helden nun doppelt so lange halten. *Die Dauer des Buffs von Ghostship wurde für Verbündete von 8 auf 10 erhöht. *Fügte bei Ghostship einen Wirkungsbereich-Indikator für Verbündete hinzu. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Abklingzeit für X Marks the Spot wurde von 16 auf 13 reduziert. *Der Schaden von Ghostship wurde von 350/450/550 auf 400/500/600 erhöht. Trivia *Admiral Kunkka weist sehr starke Parallelen zur Sagengestalt des Fliegenden Holländers auf, was insbesondere an seiner Ultimate-Fähigkeit Ghostship zu erkennen ist. *Kunkka ist der Erzfeind von Tidehunter, einem anderen Helden aus Dota 2. Nach seiner Biographie ist der Leviathan zudem auch Schuld am Untergang von Kunkkas Flotte. *Kunkkas US-amerikanischer Synchronsprecher Jon St. John, vor allem bekannt als die US-Stimme von Duke Nukem, spricht in Dota 2 auch Axe, Enigma und Bloodseeker. *Mit seinem Zitate "Thar she blows!" (zu Deutsch: "Da bläst sie!") zitiert Kunkka den 1851 erschienen Roman Moby-Dick. *In DotA hieß der Admiral noch Daelin Proudmoore und nutzte auch das Modell des gleichnamigen Warcraft-Charakters, der in der deutschen Fassung Daelin Prachtmeer heißt. Aus rechtlichen Gründen änderte Valve den Namen des Admirals und benannte ihn nach dem Künstler kunkka, der zahlreiche Artworks für DotA und einige Kosmetika für Dota 2 erstellt hat. Weblinks *Kunkka auf Heropedia *Admiral auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Dota 2